


Renegade

by yoshimisohma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Hinata is a little out of character, M/M, Third Person Hinata POV, Will probably tag more along the way, gangsta au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshimisohma/pseuds/yoshimisohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title Twilights are given to children or descendants of those who use the Celebrer drug.<br/>Hinata Shouyou is a high ranking Twilight who had a tragic past. He and his sister Natsu were taken in by Ukai after the mass murder of his family. Ukai hide the children from the outside world since the Anti-Twilight faction decided to take action and try to murder all the Twilights.<br/>Five years later, the war is over, but the Anti-Twilights are still out there, probably plotting another war after they lost. Twilights are now under The Three Principles, but that doesn't stop them from being feared and hated by many people.<br/>Hinata is now forced to go to school by Ukai and his sister. Hinata is told by Ukai to hide his tags as a safety precaution, but since he is forced to join the volleyball team, it's only a matter of time before he is discovered.</p><p>*Discontinued*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata starts his first day of school (unwillingly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might be a little confusing to those of you who have not seen/read Gangsta (It's really good I highly recommend it!)  
> Though I am putting my own twist on it, so don't be mad if I don't go along with it  
> Warning, Hinata is a little out of character soooooooooo  
> Yeah... His cheerfulness didn't really fit the fic so I made him more.... Mature I guess?  
> You'll see when you read it  
> Hope you enjoy!

**The Three Principles**

  1. **Twilights must not intentionally hurt humans. Destroying the overall balance by disregarding this rule is forbidden.**

  2. **Twilights must obey orders directed to them by humans. However, orders that conflict with article one are exceptions.**

  3. **If the situation does not conflict with articles one and two, a Twilight must defend oneself.**




 

* * *

 

“Contain him! Give him downers!”

“LET ME GO! I’LL KILL THEM! I’LL KILL THEM ALL!” Hinata was struggling to get out of the arms of four men. His face and clothing were covered in blood, his eyes were wide with fury and his entire body was shaking in anger. He’ll kill them. He’ll torture them. They deserve it.  _Kill kill kill kill..._

“Hurry up!”

Hinata felt something poke into his neck and he instantly felt his body grow weak. _No..! No i have to kill them…! They…! They… Mom….!_ The next thing he knew, he felt another poke and he was out cold.

 

“Sho… Sho...” Hinata heard little sobs above him. That voice… Natsu!

Hinata opened his eyes instantly. His body felt groggy and he could barely move, but he turned his head into the direction of the cries anyways. “Nat...su..?”

The little girl with crazy orange hair looked up at her brother with her big, brown eyes. “Sho!” She flung her small, toddler body onto her brother and sobbed into his chest.

“Natsu.. Shhh… It’s alright…” Hinata soothed his crying sister, using all of his energy to bring his hand up and pat her on the head. “Where are we?”

“In a special hospital,” an unfamiliar voice spoke. Hinata looked up to see a man with dyed blonde hair. Hinata glared at him, but the man raised his hands as if surrendering. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you.”

“What do you want? Why are we here?”

The blonde man walked over to the bed Hinata was lying on, pulling up a stool and sitting down.  “I’m here to help. Twilights are being hunted right now, and we’re taking as many as we can to help them.”

“Why are we being hunted?” Hinata asked, looking down at Natsu.

“Anti-Twilighters decided to attack.”

Hinata tensed, his grip on Natsu tightening. Their lives were on the line.. Natsu… He couldn’t let anything happen to Natsu!

“That’s why I’m here. I’m taking you two into custody.”

Hinata glared at the man again. “Why should we trust you?”

The blonde sighed, scratching the back of his head. “You wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for me. Just ask her,” he pointed his thumb at Natsu who had calmed down a little bit ago.

Hinata looked down at Natsu, who looked up at him and nodded. “He also gave me a teddy bear!” The toddler picked up the bear who had been laying next to Hinata.

Hinata looked at Natsu and the man, then sighed. “Okay… We’ll be in your care.”

 

* * *

 

**Five years later**

 

Hinata was awoken to the sound of his alarm clock. He had been dreading this day for months. Today was his first day of high school.. His first day going to an actual school. Ukai had homeschooled him and Natsu for years before he felt they were ready to go back out into the “real world.” Not only did he have to attend high school, he also had to join the volleyball club that Ukai was coaching.

Since it had been a couple of months since school started, Hinata would be starting late in the year. After fighting with Ukai, Natsu eventually convinced him to go. His condition was that Natsu wouldn’t go to school and would have to stay home so she wouldn’t be in danger. Ukai and him met in the middle. Ukai had found a secret elementary school that only had Twilights in it. Along with teaching them actual education, it taught them how to defend themselves before they were ready to go to an actual school.

 

Hinata walked into the kitchen to see Natsu and Ukai already up.

“‘Morning Sho!” Natsu greeted him, running up to him and hugging him.

“‘Morning Natsu!” Hinata greeted her back, picking her up in his arms and swinging her around. She giggled like mad which always put a smile on his face.

“Alright alright settle down you two! Breakfast is done! Natsu after you eat get your backpack. I’ll drive you to school,” Ukai interrupted them from their way to energetic morning greeting.

“‘Kay!”

“Hinata, you’ll be okay walking to school by yourself?” Ukai asked, sounding concerned.

“I’ll be fine!” Hinata assured him before sitting at the table with Natsu.

 

After the three of them ate together, they packed up everything they needed for the day.

“Bye Sho!” Natsu said before she got into the car, then hugged him.

“Bye Natsu.. Be careful okay?” Hinata told her, hugging her back tightly.

“I will! You too!”

“Be careful on your way to school!” Ukai called from his car.

“Got it!”

 

Hinata arrived at school minutes later. There were a ton of people there, but none seemed to spare a passing glance. Which he was thankful for.

He could feel the cool metal of his tags that was hidden behind his shirt. Ukai told him to hide his tags at school since the Anti-Twilight factions were still there arise.

Hinata was instructed to go to the staff office to meet with his homeroom teacher to get settled.

“Um… Excuse me?” Hinata called into the room where there were teachers sitting at their desks. “Is… Takeda here?”

“Ah! Yes!” A man with glasses, black hair and brown eyes spoke up. He stumbled over to him, giving Hinata the impression that he was clumsy. “You must be Hinata! I’m Takeda Ittetsu! It’s great to finally meet you!”

“Uhh.. Yeah!” Hinata spoke up, not really know what to do.

Takeda smiled widely at him, which made Hinata feel a little uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being in contact with people like this. “Let me get the material for class then we’ll go to the classroom!”

 

The two walked down the hallways, which were empty since the students were already in the classes waiting for the teachers. Takeda walked into class 1-1, the students standing up and bowing in greeting. This was… weird for Hinata. He felt eyes on him, which only made him feel more uncomfortable.

“Good morning class! This is your new classmate Hinata Shouyou! Do you want to say a few things about yourself?” Takeda asked, looking at Hinata now.

“Huh?”

“So the class can get to know you!”

Hinata looked at the class, seeing that everyone was now staring at him. “Uh… I’m Hinata Shouyou. I like meat buns and rice with raw eggs.”

Takeda chuckled. “Did you move here from somewhere?”

Hinata shook his head. “No. I’ve been homeschooled all my life. This is my first year going to an actual school.”

Takeda nodded. “Thanks for sharing! You can take the empty desk in the middle there next to Ryoichi.”

Hinata nodded, then walked to his seat. The class didn’t take their eyes off of him until Takeda started the lesson.

 

Lunch time now. Hinata sighed in relief, since now he could eat. The teen took out his lunch box, looking around at the class. It seemed they were allowed to eat in the classroom, so that’s exactly what he did.

“Hey!” Someone said from next to him. Hinata looked up to see a boy there with black hair, and a wide smile on his face. “I’m Shuichi! Can I eat with you?”

Hinata blinked a couple of times, not expecting to be approached. “Uh… Sure?”

“Awesome! Hey guys come over!”

Hinata looked behind him to see two other students walking up to them. They moved some desks around to where they were sitting together.

“These are my friends Tatsuya and Kimura!” Shuichi spoke up, introducing the other two.

“Hi,” Hinata greeted them.

 

Lunch time was actually enjoyable! The four of them spoke, got to know each other, and joked around. Hinata’s first friends were really nice! He wondered… If they would have acted differently if they knew what he was.

 

Classes and then the end of school. Ukai told him to meet him at the gym where he would meet the team. Hinata didn’t want to join the team, but he knew Ukai just wanted him to so he could keep an eye on him.

 

Hinata walked to the gym Ukai directed him towards. When he approached the building, he heard sounds of people running around. He peeked into  the gym, seeing five people in there. A tall one with long brown hair pulled back into a loose bun, one with a blonde streak in his hair who seemed shorter than him, a bald one, one with grey colored hair, and then another with black hair who was telling the other four something.

“Hey,” said an annoyed voice behind him.

Hinata jumped out of surprise, spinning around to see a boy there with raven colored hair a deep blue eyes. He had an irritated look on his face.

“You’re in the way.”

“Oops, sorry,” Hinata apologized, immediately getting out of the way.

The other walked into the gym, being greeted by the other five. Hinata stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do since Ukai wasn’t there. _Well, might as well go in..._

 

Hinata entered the gym, standing off to the side out of the other’s way. As he waited, five more people entered the gym. They all were in work out clothes, and some were already practicing.

Two more people entered the room, at first he thought one was Ukai because of the blonde hair, but the person was way shorter. Not to mention, also a girl.

 

“Hello!” The blonde girl greeted when she saw him. “Are you new?”

“Yeah..”

“I’m Hitoka Yachi! You can just call me Yachi. I’m one of the managers!” She introduced herself cheerfully. This made Hinata smile. Her cheerfulness reminded him of Natsu.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. It’s nice to meet you Yachi.”

 

“Alright team gather up!” Ukai spoke when he entered the gym with Takeda, who he wasn’t expecting to be here.

The team ran over to Ukai quickly. Some of them noticed Hinata, but didn’t say anything. “Okay today we’re working on receives!” Groans were heard and Ukai glared at them, immediately shutting them up. “Also,” Ukai looked over at Hinata, motioning him over to him. Hinata walked over to him, now gaining attention from the team. “This is Hinata. He’s your new team member now, so get along with him. Kageyama!” The teen who had spoke to Hinata earlier took a step forward to reveal himself from the back of the group. “You’ll be in charge of showing him the ropes. Team dismissed!” Everyone besides Kageyama went to gather the balls to practice their recieves. “Kageyama, could you show him to the club room? He needs to change.”

“Yes sir,” Kageyama acknowledged him. He looked at Hinata then began walking out of the room. Hinata took that as a sign to follow him, jogging to catch up with him.

 

The walk to the club room was quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Hinata didn’t like it.

“So… What grade you in?” Hinata asked out of random, trying to start a conversation.

“First.”

“Oh! So you’re my age! How many other first years are there?”

“Two on the team and then Yachi.”

“So few?”

“The majority are second years.”

“How many third years?”

“Three and also Kiyoko.”

“How long have you been playing volleyball?”

“Since elementary school.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah.”

They arrived at the club room, Kageyama opening the door and letting Hinata in. It was a small room, and he wondered if they all could fit in it. It must be crowded when they all changed together.

“There’s a spare uniform in the box over there. Change then meet me back in the gym.”

Hinata nodded. “Got it,” it wasn’t until Kageyama left did Hinata begin to change. He looked at the tags he was wearing, then sighed. Ukai told him to hide that he was a Twilight, but he didn’t know how long it could be hidden from people. Especially if changing with a group of people was involved. But if he was discovered, that meant Natsu would be too. And he would not let that happen.

 

After he finished changing, he walked back into the gym and met up with Kageyama. Kageyama was a man of few words. The only time he spoke was to insult him on his form. Hinata knew right away he would never be good a receives.

Practice ended a few hours later. Ukai said some parting words about tomorrow’s practice, before dismissing them for the night.

“Hinata, meet me at the parking lot, I’ll drive you home,” Ukai spoke up before he walked out of the gym.

“Okay. Have you heard from Natsu?”

“She made it home fine. It looks like she had a fun day.”

Hinata smiled. “Good.”

 

Hinata entered the clubroom. Like he predicted, it was crowded, but not as much as he suspected.

“Hinata!”

Hinata looked over to see two guys. The bald one and the one who had the blonde streak in his hair.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu!” The one with the blonde said.

“I’m Tanaka Ryunosuke!” The bald one said after.

“Ah, nice to meet you!” Hinata spoke after, smiling at them.

“It’s great to see new meat on the team!” Nishinoya said, reaching up and giving him a friendly noogie.

“What made you decide to join so late in the year?” Tanaka asked, joining in on the noogie.

Hinata tried his best to get away from them, then shrugged at their answer. “I didn’t really want to go to public school… But I was forced now here I am.”

“Were you home schooled before?” Nishinoya asked this time.

“In a way, yeah. But my teacher was awful. Now I’m bad at school like he is.”

This caused the two to laugh. “Don’t worry! We’ll help you!” Tanaka boasted.

“Because you guys are so much better at studying then he is,” a voice said behind the two. Hinata looked up to see the other blonde boy on the team smirking at them. The freckled boy next to him started chuckling next to him, saying a “Nice Tsukki” as he did.

“Hah? What did you say to your upperclassmen?” Tanaka asked, walking up to him with a scary face.

“Exactly what it sounded like.”

A throat was cleared next to them. The one with the black hair he saw when he first looked into the gym was there, shooting them a glare. “Stop arguing and get back to changing.”

They grew quiet and immediately did. The teen looked over at Hinata asked, smiling at him and holding out a hand.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi. I’m the captain on the team.”

Hinata shook his hand, smiling at him. “Nice to meet you.”

“This is the vice captain, Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi said, pointing a thumb at the grey haired teen next to him.

“Hiya!” Suga greeted him with a wide, happy smile.

“Those two over there are Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Daichi said, pointing at the blonde and the freckled teens. “Those three over there are Ennoshita Chikara, Hisashi Kinoshita, and Narita Kazuhito. The one next to Suga is Asahi Azumane.” Tsukishima ignored them completely. Yamaguchi smiled at him and waved. The three second years smiled at him, as well as Asahi.

“It’s nice to meet you all!” Hinata greeted them with a bright smile. He wasn’t sure of it at first, but now he was sure he would like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no editor for this fic, so please tell me if you see any mistakes or have any questions!  
> I am honestly so excited to write this fic because just kas;jrgn;jlang;lardg  
> This fic will be a little challenging for me, but I'm gonna do it anyways!  
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
